


Sweet Embrace

by haveyouseenmymind



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, aftermath of Simon says, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenmymind/pseuds/haveyouseenmymind
Summary: After the events with Simon Lynch the Reader needs to assure themself that John is ok.





	Sweet Embrace

When John left Maldonado’s office, the taste of bourbon still caressing his tongue, he felt like he finally could take his first free breath this day.

He just wanted to go home, to forget this clusterfuck of a day, fall into his bed and sleep for a week. Preferably with some sweet company.

On his way out, he checked your desk, but couldn’t see you anywhere in the room. Disappointed, he went on to leave the precinct. The last time he had talked to you was this morning, before they had gone out to investigate Lynch’s address and the disaster that had happened afterwards.

The brunet had thought he could catch you before you’d leave, in hopes of you coming home with him and staying for the night.

If he was honest with himself, he had to admit that he didn’t want to be alone after this fucked up day.

Maybe you were waiting for him back home, as you did have some spare keys for his loft. You surely just didn’t want to have your colleagues around you, when you finally had the chance to talk with each other.

When he was in the hallway and nearly out of the building, John suddenly felt someone grasping his arm and pulling him into one of the supply closets.

To startled to do anything, he felt the door closing behind him, and in a flash he had an arm full of whoever it was that had dragged him in there.

Fumbling for the light switch, he first got blinded when the light turned on, but after he realized that the lump in his arms was you, pure relief flooded through him as he wrapped his arms around you to hug you tight against his body.

Apparently, you really had wanted to catch him alone and couldn’t even wait till both of you had gotten back home.

Closing his eyes, he enjoyed your weight in his arms, grounding him and as a sense of rightness suddenly threatened to overwhelm him, he buried his face in your hair, breathing in the familiar smell of your shampoo.

This was exactly what he needed, and after a few minutes he could feel the tension that had him in a strong grip all day long, finally starting to leave his body.

But at the same time he realized that you were shaking like a leaf. Concerned he leaned back to look at you, to find out what was wrong.

“Y/N? Sweetheart, tell me whats -”

Before John could even think of finishing his sentence, you had him by the lapels of his jacket, to pull him closer to you and crush your lips against his.

It only took him seconds to kiss you back just as eagerly, feeling the despair and fear that poured out of you as he was finally able to taste you, feel you, be close to you…

The moment was heartbreaking and intimate, and he finally felt alive, waking up from the numbing haze he didn’t knew that had him in its clutches.

But after a while you had to part, and gasping for breath, he leaned his forehead against yours, closed his eyes for a minute to get his frantically beating heart back under control.

When he opened his eyes again, he found you staring at him, raising a shaking hand to gently stroke his cheek, and he leaned into your touch.

“I’m sorry for this ambush, but I just couldn’t wait any longer. I just needed to feel you, to see you’re still alive and breathing.”

He cringed a bit at your words, he hadn’t thought how it would be for you on the other side, watching as his time ran out and as it became more and more likely that that he would fail, that the bomb around his neck would…

No, he didn’t want to think about it. He started to apologize, to give you the soothing words you clearly deserved, but you interrupted him again, this time with a soft lingering kiss.

When you parted again, a wet laugh escaped your lips.

“God John, there’s no need for you to apologize. It’s not as if you begged that psychopath to kidnap you and put that fucking bomb around your neck. It’s rather me who should apologize, you went through enough today, it’s not as if you could need to deal with me losing my shit now, too.”

He smiled softly at you, trying to ease your feelings with one of his playful smirks.

“Am I allowed to talk now? Look, it’s ok. We both went through a lot today, so being a mess is allowed. And my grumpy little heart feels very flattered that you care so much for me.”

The brunet felt like it worked, cause you flashed one of your beautiful smiles at him and swatted his arm lightly.

But you seemed to be still shaken, and you let out a shuddering sigh, as you sunk back right into his arms, your head pressed against his chest to feel his heart beating steadily.

After a while of standing still in the closet, John had to put your cuddling to an end.

“Look sweetheart, it’s not as if I’m not enjoying this, but I think we should relocate this back to my apartment. So, if you want I’d like you to come back home with me, cause I really could use some good sleep.”

You smiled at him and nodded your agreement.

He opened the door, but before he stepped out completely, he looked for anybody still being in the building.

Cause he definitely didn’t need any rumors about him and supply closets to start travelling around the police station.

Or Dorian getting wind of this, otherwise he’d be unbearable for the next coming weeks. And John could definitely live without another scan of his balls.

When he was sure that no one was around, he took your hand, intertwined your fingers to lead you out of the building and to his car, so that you could finally go back home together.


End file.
